The Big Fight
by Kyon-kyon06
Summary: Tasume Anumari has been friends with Tohru and the Sohma's for quite some time now, but all of a sudden Tasume runs into some thugs! Sounds better than summary says, 'cause I suc at summarys.


Tasume:Hey guys. What's up? Well, I'm just writing this one-shot story, to blow some steam...I have had the biggest urge to write, but I couldn't think of anything to write for my first story, 'Who's the new kid?'. I've just been so bored while my two best friends have been on vacation in Alpena(i miss you all soo much!). Well, hope you like this story.

Kyo:This better not be a fan fic about us two...

Yuki:But why not? Your little kitten loves you so much!

Tohru:Yuki-kun is right, Kyo. Why don't you just go along with it.

Yuki:Yeah. Just shut up and go along with it, aroku na neko.

Kyo:Damn nezumi...

Tasume:Now on with the fan fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Um, Tohru?" I asked, "I was wondering if I could get some advice..."

"Sure, Tasume..." the brunette answered, "...go ahead."

"Well, I'm kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"Ah...never mind. It's not important."

"If your sure...'cause if it is, then you can talk to me about it, 'kay?"

"Yeah...okay." How could I tell her about what happened last night? What would I say? Would I just walk up to her and go, 'Hey Tohru! I just came to tell you that last night I just about killed myself, so, nothing to worry about. I'm fine.' No. That would be stupid. I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna walk up to her and ask her if she was ever in a situation like that;Then I would lead the conversation from there to the part where I got stabbed in the shoulder, and almost died because of blood loss. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do.

"Uh...Tohru, I think I'm ready to talk."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Well...last night..." I hesitated, "...I was walking over by the river, and, well, something happened. Something bad."

"Oh my god! Are you alright? Because I thought you were acting a little weird last night...I'm sorry I didn't ask!" Tohru practically screamed.

"Shhhh!" I shushed her, "Sheesh! I want to keep this between the two of us!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Tohru whispered, "Well, what happened!"

"Well..." Can I trust her with this kind of information? I don't know if this is the right thing to do...but, whatever. I'm doing it, "About a week ago, I was walking to school. I was running a little late, and you and the boys were already there, so I was trying to catch up. On my way there, I bumped into some thugs from school(who knew this school had thugs!), and they wanted to meet me over by the river after school a week from then for a little fight. Well, being who I am, I can never let down a fight. It's just my nature. So I went. And things got pretty ugly."

"Yes, go on." Tohru said. She seemed pretty interested in what I was saying, considering the look on her face. It was a look of amusement, but a look of worry at the same time.

"It was just a normal fist-fight, until I almost won. Then they all pulled out pocket knives. I was suprised. I didn't know what to do." I said with a worried tone in my voice.

"What happened next?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"Y-Yuki, when did you get here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Anumari. I over-heard what you two were talking about, and it sounded interesting. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was here." Yuki appologized.

"No. It's quite alright. I was just, suprised, that's all." I said.

"Now, like I was saying, what happened next?" Yuki asked, once again.

"Well, I couldn't think strait, 'cause I was so suprised. They came at me with their knives, but I didn't move. I couldn't move. Each of the thugs all stopped, because they were suprised that I didn't move. Well, they all stopped, 'cept the one thug that seemed to be leader. He just kept on commin' at me, and jabbed his knife right into my left shoulder."

"Oohh. Didn't see that comming." Yuki said.

"Yeah. Did it hurt?" Tohru asked.

"Of course it hurt! How could you ask such a thing?" Shigure scolded, playfully.

"Nii-san! When did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, like, maybe two minutes ago." Shigure sang.

"Well. How much did you hear?" I curiously asked.

"I heard about as much a Yuki-kun here did." he answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I didn't tel-" I was cut off.

"So, do you have any proof of these 'thugs'?" Kyo ever so rudely asked.

"Kyo! I'm ashamed!"Shigure scolded, not so playfully this time.

"Yeah. I have proof." I answered like it was no big deal.

"Really? Can we see?" Shigure begged.

"Well, ya, but maybe the guys should leave..." I said.

"Why? It's not like we'll get grossed out, or nothin'." Kyo cut in.

"I know. It's just that..."

"Where is the cut?"

"Right here." I said as I pointed to where I got stabbed.

"Tasume, don't worry about it. If they want to see proof, then show them the proof." Tohru said.

"Well...Alright..." I said, as I started to unbutten my shirt. The cut was right underneath the left shoulder blade.

"Wow. That's a lot of blood." Yuki said, sounding like he was gonna be sick.

"Eeww!" Tohru screeched as she turned away.

"I didn't think anyone could lose so much blood from just one stab." Kyo said, simply amused.

"I should go call Hatori!" Shigure yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tasume:Hoped you all liked it. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Oh yeah. If you want me to write more, then say so in a review!

Kyo:Well, this one wasn't as bad as your first one.

Tasume:Don't worry Kyo-kun. If the reviewers say so, you'll be in for a lot of fun.-wink wink-

Kyo:-sweatdrop-Please, save me.

Shigure:Aww. Young love is soo adorable!

All:Please Review!


End file.
